


The Weaker Side Of A Threesome

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Feels?, Multi, Swearing in Foreign Languages, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: America and Poland need to get used to being together. An evening without Liet might help them in just that.
Relationships: America/Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The Weaker Side Of A Threesome

With Lithuania being at work this evening, America and Poland were casually chillin' on the couch, watching on old movie that came out all the way back in the '80s back in communist times. America was confused that there's a famous, old movie he didn't know, but then Poland explained it was produced behind the Iron Curtain and it suddenly made more sense.

Now, why was he, America, watching a movie with Poland, you might be wondering? Well, they were together. Romantically.  
...with Lithuania, too.   
Okay, okay, it might sound weird, but trust him, it works!  
...at least on Liet's part. He was the one who had no problem with loving both of them very much. America and Poland in the other hand... some things were awkward between them.

But! America decided not to think about that, as the small, kinda adorable laugh of the pole reminded them they're watching a comedy right now.

"How about Einstein?" the protagonist on the screen asked.

"Einstein, too, was a woman!" the seemingly evil dictator of the presented future exclaimed.

"Marie Curie?" the second protagonist asked and Poland laughed again. America gave a chuckle of his own, too. Even though the blonde has, quote, 'watched the movie way too many times', he still found it amusing enough to laugh.

It made America feel all warm inside to think about it, but he just saw how different Poland was from Lithuania and yet, he loved both. Lithuania often had a no-nonsense attitude whenever there was even a bit of work to do and he liked quiet times when he had the time to rest. Poland on the other hand seemed to take things easy unless it really, truly mattered. He was also energetic and talkative. It kind of reminded the younger Nation of how others often described him. They were both energetic and playful, it seemed. 

Overall, he surely loved Liet and Po was very nice to be around and gave him butterflies in his stomach - a sign of at least a crush. 

Why didn't he say he loves Poland? Well, the two were the, uhm, week side od the triangle. Yes, they liked eachother, but they weren't quite at deep love yet.

Which reminded him! He talked with Liet about his concerns about him and Po, to which the baltic Nation advised to make small, experimental moves, because Poland is likely not gonna try first.

Thus, America put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder's.

The blonde stiffled for just a second at the touch and the western Nation was ready to withdraw, but then Poland leaned against him and oh gosh his heart skipped a beat, it was so adorable.

\---

The movie has ended and Poland totally had to take the old VHS tape out of the player, but that would mean he would have to stop leaning on America's chest and that would be a shame.

It was very calming, even though the western Nation's heart was going way faster than his or Liet's - probably due to the hectic pace of big American cities, including the man's capital.

"Dude, that was a quite cool movie." said Ame with that enthusiastic smile of his.

"Yeah, many of my people totally see it as a classic! Although it might have something to do with, like, availability of entertainment on the eastern side of the globe back in those times..." Poland replied.

"Man, I still don't know how you survived living with Russia for that long-" the american started, but stopped himself with a sort of ashamed look. "Ah, I probably shouldn't be mentioning it..."

The blonde straight up kurwa hated when his fellow younger Nation thought he can't even say 'Iron Curtain', 'Cold War' or even 'Russia' without making him uncomfortable.

"Ame. I have gone through way worse than being a satelite state. I can talk about it." he said, looking the man in the eyes. They were bright blue, just like Lithuania's. Not dull like human eyes, but otherworldly bright, like all Nations. It was their give-away, if you knew what you were looking for.

"Alright. Just... tell me if I make you uncomfortable in any way, shape or form." America replied, the taller man now looking into his eyes, too.

Moments like these gave Poland butterflies in his stomach. Ame was just so enchanting, inviting, lively. Beautiful.

But then his anxiousness comes back to him and he remembers how short rhey have been together, especially looking at Lithuania who was with the western Nation ever since their own, uhm, breakup. (That war was the only event that he hated being mentioned.) That's over a century ago! And then the ex-commonwealth made up during their time with Russia and Lithuania snuck into Russia's office just to contact him about the threesome proposition. It was very brave of Liet to do.   
And on the other hand, there's himself and the brunette. Polska and Lietuva. They got married, like, over six centuries ago! That's half of their life and their just few years of being together in practice with America was nothing in comparison.

How were they supposed to kurwa catch up!?

America must've, like, noticed his internal distress and carefully hugged him. The man's arms were strong, but his stomach was just a little soft. It was nice. Nice wnd warm and reassuring.

Poland burried his face in America's shoulder, one hand around the taller man's back, one slowly petting the back of his head.

A moment of melancholic silence passed.

"What is happening, Polska?" asked the american.

"It's nothing, America... just. Anxious a bit." explained the pole.

"About what?" the western Mation seemingly decided to try to push. Should he say? Or will it totally ruin everything?

"I... about us, I suppose." he admitted. "Like, I've been with Liet for centuries and I don't know how I am supposed to love you just as much-"

"Shh." America stopped him from rambling and pet his back soothingly.

"We're immortal. We can take our sweet time, right? We just gotta try our best." he said calmly and Poland couldn't disagree.

\---

It was something he told Lithuania, too. They were together and yet the eastern Nation admitted his long-time partner kept coming back to his mind.

They had time. They could go just as far, eventually. And it worked.

Now it can work as well, right?

He carassed his boyfriend's cheek, which made him blush ever so slightly.

"You're adorable." he complimented honestly after a minute of silence.

"Like, thanks." the blonde mumbled out, apparently flustered at America being romantic.

They were looking into eachother's eyes again. These green eyes, that can be twinkling like stars with determination at times. They were so close to eachother, like people about to kiss in romantic novels-

But he saw that hesitance in the pole's eyes and they stayed on hugging. 

Afterall, it was okay! They had centuries to go! America, as the world superpower, would make sure neither of his boyfriends disappear from the map ever again. They can be safe with him! He's the hero!

It took him a moment to realise Poland has fallen asleep in his arms. Yet another example of the blonde being adorable.

\---

Lithuania opened the door quietly.

"Ame? Po?" he called in a hushed tone, but received no response.

He walked over to the living room and saw Poland and America wrapped together on the couch, asleep.

He smiled to himself. They were finally making steps. Lithuania was glad. He really did live both men equally and yet each one uniquelly.

He gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.

His beautiful, kind, understanding, lively, very special boyfriends.

He took off his coat and shoes, then proceeded to lie down next to them.

They were nice. Nice and warm and reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> My OT3, they're so cute, they deserve more fics. :3
> 
> If someone wondered, the movie they're watching in the beggining is "Sexmission".
> 
> And you probably knew, but. Kurwa = Fuck!/shit!/etc. (might also mean "bitch", but I didn't use this meaning here)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
